xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
Virgo(isis)
Virgo is the Great Cosmic Mother and is the Universes, multiverse, infinite multyverse(spacetime/Morphogenetic field) She is everything and all she is every atom, superstring, xen particle in the infinite multyverse She is Mother Nature she is the Akashic records(-1/12) Virgo is one of 13 gods that created the infinite multyvers. Virgo created and is the physical infinite multyvers. virgos multidimensional polygon(consciousness) virgo's polygon is 444 64 tetrahedron grid 444=43=64 the number 4 * the number 4 is the color green meaning it is nature * the number 4 is the 4th vibrational dimension * the number 4 is the 4th dimension which is spacetime(infinite multyvers) Lakshmi enki(Ra) '''is the Sumerian god of water, knowledge creation and his consort is Ninhursag/Ki. Enki is also known as Ra who is one of the 12 gods of creation his multidimensional polygon is 666 which is his consciousness and turns gods consciousness into light which is what the universe is made out of. '''Vishnu '''is one of the principal deities of Hinduism, and the Supreme Being in its Vaishnavism tradition.Vishnu is the "preserver" the Hindu trinity that includes Brahma and Shiva. Vishnu "dreams the universe into reality" '''enki=Vishnu Ninhursag(Isis/Virgo/Ki/Gaia) is the Mother Goddess, Goddess of fertility and is also known as ki and is the earth goddess and is the chief consort of the sky god anu and consort of Enki. she is one of the 12 gods of creation and her multidimensional polygon is 444 which is her consciousness which and turns the light into superstrings. Lakshmi '''''is the wife and energy of Vishnu '''Ninhursag=''Lakshmi Ninhursag/Virgo Hebrew name and Sacred geometry * (מזל בתולה='virgo')='52'0='443'+77 * (וירגו='virgo' )='225' * (נינהורסאג='Ninhursag')='88' * (נינהורסאג וירגו='virgo Ninhursag')='610' * (איזיס='Isis')=88 (מזל בתולה=virgo)=520='443'+77 * 444='443(yods)'+1(central yod) * 443=44:3=83 * 7 tetrahedral tetractys(3D 7 tetractys(1+2+3+4+5+6+7=28))=84=44:4(8:4)=444=64(64 tetrahedron grid) * 84=12 (וירגו=virgo )='225' * (וירגו=virgo )='225=152' * 225=9 * 152=15:15=6+6='12=(12 vibrational dimensions)' * 15 Dimensions * 152=(15)2=(1+5)2=62=36=(fruit of life) (נינהורסאג=Ninhursag)='88' * 88=Infinite God energy * 88=16=7 * 88=82=64=(64 tetrahedron grid) * 88='84'+4 (נינהורסאג וירגו=virgo Ninhursag)='610' * (נינהורסאג וירגו=virgo Ninhursag)='610(15th Fibonacci number)' * 1+1+2+3+5+8+13+21+34+55+89+144+233+377+'610'=1596≈'56×28'=28:28:28=[[Xen particle|'328']] * 28:28:28=84 * (נינהורסאג וירגו=virgo Ninhursag)='52' * (נינהורסאג וירגו=virgo Ninhursag)=225+'385=610' * 385='384'+1 * 384=(i ching)=(64 tetrahedron grid) * וירגו=225 * נינהורסאג=385 Virgo and the energy of god The Divine Feminine is making herself known more and more, as the chains and shackles come off, and balance is restored to humankind. It is time to allow that beautiful Feminine rising to the fore, with great love and power, and allow her dance her spiralling dance through all of life and living. She holds the spiral within her, and she holds the spiralling energy, which once was the energy resource of the whole earth, and all could tap into this, as much as she holds the Kundalini Energy within her, for she brought that into Creation. She is the exuberant life-force energy itself, the Creative Energy Source, for she gave birth to all and everything. She holds the seeds of life, the flower of Life, the Tree of Life WITHIN her. When she withdrew, she withdrew all her powers, and now slowly but surely these are being returned. The spiralling dance ever leads us upwards, and sometimes it can feel like going backwards, but in truth that spiral dances up and down, gain impetus, to activate the next level, and the next octave of consciousness. -''Judith Kusel'' virgo is the energy of god and god's consciousness is dreamed into reality by turning it into light. Virgo is the xen energy. Mother Arc The 13th Pillar or Transharmonic Gates. Guardians call this aspect of Mother's Aquamarine Ray energy, which is also a new quality of Magnetic force powering up in our Earth Core (which is circuited from the earth core from newly reconnected levels of the 9D Quadra Merkabic structure) that is flooding the planetary body with Aqua Ray frequency - The Mother Arc. the Mother Arc, the Aqua Ray frequency and the braided plasma fields of the Aqualine Sun. It is through the Mother's Perfect Proton Seed (or Cosmic Egg) and through the Aqualine Sun that Creation can Heal Itself to its Original Divine Blueprint which is catalyzed into elemental matter through the awakening planetary Albion body. These circuits of reconnection of the Mother of God principle is made possible by the Override Pillar Gates(The Override Pillar Gates or Reuche Pillars are from the God worlds that serve to stabilize the planetary merkaba shields), which is the original parent frequency which directly heals our inner spirit and our Lightbody. Outer creation In each of the God-World’s Outer Creation (i.e. 1D to 5D), it exhibits itself as a network of cubistic matrices comprised of Omega’s Substance factor that consists of subatomic particles of matter as Particum exhibiting itself as holographic magnetic fields within a cubistic matrix that comprises the physical aspect of Creation. Middle Creation (i.e. 6D to 8D) exists as branches of expansive interdimensional monads that diversify the expressions of the physical aspect of Outer Creation based on the intellectual aspect of Inner Creation. In 3 dimensional vector space, Outer Creation is comprised of infinite outer fractal expansions of Metatron’s Cube deriving from The Flower of Life as depicted in 2D by figure H. Each outer fractal expansion of the cube results in 6 adjacent cubes attached to each of the 6 faces of the original cube that form a cross along with an outer cube encapsulating the 7 inner cubes. The edges exhibited by the network of outer expansions of the cube that derive from the 3rd and 5th dimensional frequencies of Outer Creation form the grids in which the particles of Particum attach themselves to in groups existing at the same location that comprises each of the vertices of a polyhedron grid where the vector that exists between a pair of Particum across 2 adjacent vertices exhibits a magnetic field that allows for the effect of matter manifesting itself in a solid state. This grid known as a cubistic matrix encompasses the structural foundation behind Sacred Geometry. the Daughter’s(The Divine Mother's) Energy factor could only embody the Substance factor of Creation and thus couldn’t ascend past the 8th Dimension which is the boundary that separates the Universe of matter from the Parallel Universe of anti-matter. Ma, Mother Goddess virgo=Mother goddess=Mother='Ma' mǎ Chinese zodiac It sounds like the "ma" in "ma'''ma", like what children call their mother. People born in 1918, 1930, 1942, 1954, 1966, 1978, 1990, 2002 and 2014 are said to have been born in the year of the '''horse. Category:Gods and Goddess Category:Ninhursag